


Pretty Boy Tears

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Crying Kink, D/s, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Dom Tony, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Masochism, Panties, Peter is 21, Sadism, Sub Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter loves it when his Daddy makes him cry.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Pretty Boy Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I was made aware of the lack of dacryphilia fics for Starker on tumblr, so wrote this lil thing.
> 
> I've made a header size⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/614186813595238400/tonypeter-cw-ds-daddy-kink-dacryphilia)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

The way Tony looked down at Peter had him shivering and it wasn’t because he was only wearing panties. He felt hot all over, face flushed, the rosy colour had travelled down his chest. He’d been pushing Tony’s buttons all day, wanting his Daddy’s attention when he was working and deciding that being a brat had been the best (most fun) way to get it.

Tony had pushed him to his knees with that _look_ in his eyes, a curl of his lip that told him he was in for a treat. A cruel treat, made even more apparent by the low and firm, “Wanna try that again, sweetheart?”

“Please, Daddy.” Peter breathed out, knowing that right now it wasn’t the term he was looking for.

Peter’s skin tingled at the thrill running through him, Tony’s expression was knowing especially when his eyes dropped to the wet patch at the front of his panties.

He squirmed under the scrutiny, when Tony’s eyes flicked back up he lifted his hand and in a quick movement he slapped Peter. He gasped. There was no hesitation as his hand made contact with his skin, Peter’s cheek stung and his eyes began to water. It felt good, it made him throb and whine.

Tony gripped his chin roughly, pulling him up a bit- Peter’s hands bound behind his back, leaving Tony in complete control of his position. His fingers dug into his jaw enough to hurt, making tears spill. His Daddy groaned, a hand moving to fist Peter’s hair and yank it back hard.

“Naughty boy,” Tony kissed his cheek, lips pressed to his tears and his tongue flicking out to taste them. His chest rumbled with a soft growl, making Peter feel owned- tears and all.

Peter mewled, the grip of his hair had his mouth falling open, Tony pushed his fingers into his boy’s mouth demandingly. Peter moaned around them, trying to suck and lick.

“So needy baby boy,” Tony cooed with faux sympathy, making him gag on his fingers- Tony grinned, sadistically. “Let’s try this again, shall we?”

He pulled his fingers free and slapped him again before even giving another chance. The strike was harder his time, making Peter sob. Tears falling down his cheeks, clutching his panties, so close to falling apart untouched.

There was a handprint on his face, cheeks tinted pink, lips swollen from biting at them and his eyes glossy- red rimmed and _gorgeous_.

Peter sniffled, Tony was looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive- something hungry and primal. “Yes, _Sir_ , I’ll be good.”

Tony licked his lips and smirked, “You cry so pretty for me, all for Daddy. Hm, good boys get pretty marks don’t you think?” It was one of those questions that wasn’t really a question, his Daddy was just telling him what was going to happen.

Peter was in for a long night, the thought had him whining pathetically for more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this you'd probably like my other kink fics🥰
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
